


【evanstan+海包】良性循环-24

by nazyple



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyple/pseuds/nazyple





	【evanstan+海包】良性循环-24

Chris离开的步伐透着轻快，他很感激Jenny slate的体谅，他在这些关系里错的彻彻底底，自以为是的做出你好我好大家好的事，但实际上呢？

从和Sebastian“正义分手”开始，一步错步步错。他明白，一件事既然做了就不要反悔，但他高估了自己。

他根本离不开Sebastian。

Chris突然体会到了Jenny slate沉迷大麻无法自拔的感觉，强制戒断的戒断反应就像魔鬼扼住你的喉咙却仍给你留有一线生机。

他不能一错再错了。

Chris决定重新追求Sebastian，这对Sebastian其实很不公平，他也清楚他重新追回对方的难度和徒步跋涉安第斯山脉等同，可一切都是他应得的。

后来Chris给经纪人打了电话，告知了自己分手的事情。

“哦，知道了”，经纪人反应平平，“还有事不，没事我挂了。”

“？”Chris谴责他的经纪人，“你都不关心下我的情感生活吗？”

“你别伤心”，经纪人敷衍道，“生活是美好的。”

“……”

“还有事没？没事我去忙了，挂了，bye。”

“……bye.”

Chris一言难尽的看着被挂断的电话。

……我真是个让经纪人放心的好演员呢。

·

重新追求Sebastian的前提，要提前打探打探对方到底有没有对象。

Chris咬牙切齿的坚信之前在RDJ家Sebastian身上的吻痕一定是一夜情，而那天陌生男人接的电话一定只是个意外、是个误会。

从某种意义上来说，Chris的这种想法确实没错。

他先找了好友Will，  
“那个，Seb有找你玩吗？”

“没，他最近挺忙的吧”，Will津津有味地啃着Chris家里茶几上的苹果，“你问这个干嘛？你们没联系？”

Chris的心高高悬起。

接着行动派Chris又找了Anthony，

“那个...你知道Seb的新对象吗？”

Anthony两条眉毛高高挑起，抬头纹都褶出好几道，  
“谁？Sebastian谈对象？谁？”

Yes!

Chris情难自禁的挥舞拳头，把Anthony看的一愣一愣，“你傻了？”

Chris白牙笑的闪闪发光，“我和Jenny slate分手了。”

Anthony万分无语，“我看你分手还怪高兴。”

“哎，我不是因为这个高兴的。”

“和Jenny slate分手不高兴？”

“呃，也不能说不高兴，不是，这不是高不高兴的问题”，Chris捣了下Anthony，做贼似的四处看看，悄摸悄说，“你帮我问下Sebastian有没有谈对象。”

Anthony翻白眼掏掏耳朵。

“求你了求你了”，坐Anthony旁边的Chris可劲往对方身上挤，“帮我问一下下，就一下下，我请你吃饭。”

Anthony被Chris谄媚的表情快恶心吐了，“一边去一边去，自己问。”

Chris的眉毛紧揪成了八字形，他委委屈屈的嘟囔道，“我要是能自己问早就自己问了。”

Anthony觉得Chris好可怜，他拍了拍Chris的肩膀，安慰道，

“活该。”

Chris万箭穿心差点当场喷血。

Sebastian和Chris的二三破事猜都能猜出来，更何况Sebastian和Chris关系还很好的那段日子，Sebastian根本包不住想要炫耀自己优秀恋人的心。

虽说Anthony没答应Chris，但他还是本着八卦之魂在大家宣传期预演的时候，逮着机会去问了Sebastian。  
“嗨，兄弟，你对象呢？”

“？我对象呢”Sebastian迷惑不已，“是啊我对象呢？”

隔一段距离的Chris支棱着耳朵听的心花怒放。

Anthony无意中瞥了Chris一眼，竟然幻视到Chris的身旁周围开满小花。

一大群人围着长桌落座，摆好姿势准备听宣传策划人侃侃而谈。

Sebastian时隔不久又见到了hemsworth，hemsworth坐在他的斜对面，旁边是Chris Evans，两个活宝相当不正经，在屋里闹的笑声不止。那天Hemsworth搭着他的肩膀，过了一小会儿就放了下来，对方撤出的安全距离不仅让Sebastian完全放心，心底反倒渗出难为情的愧疚。

今天再见hemsworth，已经做好心理铺垫的Sebastian还是生出丝丝紧张来，这种紧张甚至冲淡了见到前炮友的紧张，hemsworth是不当回事，可对于双性恋的他来说，那天的事情怎么可能抛之脑后。

Hemsworth大大咧咧的抻着大长腿，察觉到Sebastian的注视后，隐晦的朝对方丢过去了个wink。

Sebastian脸红了。

Hemsworth这种开玩笑的行为一点都没有考虑到曾和他翻云覆雨过的自己的感受！

Sebastian气的别过眼，在心里暗搓搓地把这个直的像钢筋一样的男人锤了好几遍。

Sebastian恼羞成怒的脸实在太可爱，Hemsworth呼吸都停了两秒，然后欲盖弥彰的勒着Evans的脖子说笑话，耳根烧得通红。

而余光时刻注意Sebastian的Chris Evans误以为Sebastian是因为看到自己脸红，他也跟着脸红了。

Sebastian旁的Anthony目击到了三人脸红的全过程，他百思不得其解，

“？？？我错过了什么？”

·

Chris很想和Sebastian搭话，但Sebastian见到他纯当看不见，人前Sebastian还装模作样的施舍他两句话，人后干脆理都不理，绕道就走。

Chris身旁的小花花蔫儿了。

现在他算是亲身体会了一把之前躲Sebastian时Sebastian的难受和伤心。

Sebastian在一大群人里容易落单，主要是他说话的欲望不强烈，还喜欢走神。他被Chris有意无意堵了好几次，烦躁的要命。

他不知道Chris想干嘛，前不久报道Chris和Jenny slate分手的新闻铺天盖地，他看到的时候也不过冷笑两声然后发了个悲情配乐加搞笑视频在ins上。

Chris Evans是恋爱，是分手，是复合，甚至是结婚，都与他Sebastian无关。

Chris真的很想很想和Sebastian说两句话，他已经没有可以约Sebastian出来玩的身份，之后什么时候能见面也是未知数。今天的机会是老天的安排，Chris不想再错过了，他厚着脸皮往Sebastian跟前凑，在Sebastian抬脚就走的那一刻，Chris甚而伸出手抓向对方的胳膊。

可有人比他更快一步。

前面的Hemsworth头都没回，长胳膊向后侧一伸随手捞过Sebastian，Sebastian愣是转了将近180度踉跄在了hemsworth的怀里，hemsworth的手毫不避讳的揽着Sebastian的窄腰。衣袖从指尖溜走，Chris眼睁睁抓个空，他刚想说话，就见Hemsworth侧头亲吻了Sebastian的发顶。

Chris的脑袋“嗡”的一声。

Hemsworth拿着快缠成死结的工作证挂绳递给Sebastian，鼻尖萦绕的是Sebastian好闻的古龙水香气，他开合的嘴唇几乎要碰到Sebastian的头发，

“解不开了，帮我解下。”

Tbc


End file.
